Targeted delivery has allowed man to manipulate life on a cellular level. Life-saving chemotherapy and radiation can be delivered to diseased cells while sparing healthy cells. Genes can be manipulated within a cell by the intra-cellular delivery of bacteriophages and vectors. Antibiotic and vaccine delivery can be enhanced by delivering drugs to a cell with an adjuvant.
While methods of transporting and delivering these particles to a cell is ever evolving there remains a need for transport methods and materials that efficiently and effectively deliver particulate material to cells.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.